“I’d rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo
by SolarFlare579
Summary: “Ronnie Anne is NOT my girlfriend! She is rude, gross, and totally anoying! I would rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo!” That day from Ronnie Anne’s point of view! (Im doing a second part)
1. “She’s rude, gross, and totally anoying

**Okay, I loves the loud house episode _save the date_ and what Lincon said to Ronnie Anne made me wanna drop kick him out the window. But for some weird reason I like marking my favorite character suffer, so here we go!**

 **This is basically what happened after lunch that day from 3rd person POV**

 **Let's go!**

Ronnie Anne dumped her try in the trash as she walked past. She didn't even care about eating anymore.

 _Rude_

She slammed her fist into the nearest wall and grabbed a stone of the ground, simply to throw it half way down the hallway. This wasn't like her! Ronnie Anne was the girl nobody wanted to mess with, she was the girl nobody bothered...

She was the girl nobody wanted to be friends with...

 _Gross_

Lincoln Loud, the boy she had been crushing on the _entire year_ just ranted about how horrible she is. Ronnie felt tears brimming in her eyes, and dug her palms into her hands in an attempt to stop them. She didn't cry! She didn't cling onto boys every word! She didn't trust everybody like it was nothing! Usually.

 _Totally anoying_

Ronnie Anne alloud herself to slide down the wall and rest her head in her knees. _Easy for him to say_ came to mind. _He doesn't constantly feel alone. He has friends. His family isn't always working, his family is_ **alive _for crying out loud._ somthing inside of Ronnie Anne told her to get up, to stop feeling sorry for herself. But a different part of her mind was more distracting.**

He's right. That's the conclusion Ronnie Anne came to. That's why it hit her so hard. Becuase it's true

 _Weirdo_

Hah. Is there any other word for what she was? Nothing better than weirdo, that's for sure.

After what seemed like hours, the 6th period bell finally rung. And she and Lincoln has completely different 6th period classes. P.E, just what she needed to take her mind off of things...

-...0...0...0...-

P.E didn't help at all.

We where working on basket ball, IE the game requiring the least mind-restricting strategy possible. But Ronnie Anne held in her tears while grabbing her bag. She held in her tear riding the bus. She had to let her tears spill when she got through the door.

"What's up R.A?" Bobbie asked, trying to trail her into her room. Ronnie Anne slammer the door shut. "Ronnie Anne?"

"Not right now Bobbie!"

 _Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend!_

 _She's rude, gross, and totally anoying!_

 _I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo!_

 _Rude_

 _Gross_

 _Totally anoying_

 _Weirdo_

 _He's right._

"I'm coming is R.A!"Ronnie Anne realizes that she had forgotten to lock the door when she closed it.

So, she just sighed, and didn't protest when Bobby opened her door. Seeing her tears stain face, he started to panic.

"RONNIE ANNE WHAT HAPPENED!"

Not bothering to look up, she muttered "Lincoln loud happened, that's what." Bobby looked shocked, immediately having recidnised his girlfriends little brother (having gone through a phase where Lincoln was his bestie.)

Bobby grabbed his phone and stood up.

"Be right back."

( **You didn't think that was he end did you?)**

Bobby has been gone for a few minuets, and Ronnie Anne didn't have anything else to do other than observe the room around her, and noticed a pair of scissors sitting in her desk. An idea crossed her mind. A dark one, but still, an idea.

Ronnie Anne slowly rose from her bed, and walked over to the desk covered in discarded school work and old art projects. With a shakey hand, she grabbed the scissors. _It works for other people, right?_ Maybe it would work for her too...

She slowly pushed back her purple sleeve, and gripped the scissors so tight her knuckles turned white. Just one little movement...

The scissors where snatched out of her hand as Bobby screamed "STOP"

"I-I- Bobby I..." Ronnie Anne stopped talking and ran to her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist. Bobby forgot his panic and let her cry into his shirt.

But he would have to make a couple more calls later.


	2. Responces to comments

**The last spider/Delqua : I considered that, but on Ronnie Anne's fandom page that she is very insecure, especially when people talk about her. I figured that Ronnie Anne is a very aggressive person, and she wouldnt stop to think.**

 **Also, she has a crush on Lincoln. And everybody thinks they're dating for a reason: they _are_ friends! **

**I hope you understand my choice, but I get what you where saying.**

 **Dreaded candiru: I didn't understand the Kim possible reference but it still made me laugh XD**

 **Like I said, Ronnie Anne is acctually quiet insucure, so I doubly she would stop to think**


	3. Lincoln feels like a bad friend :(

**364wii: eh, what can I say, I ship it!**

 **This is going to be a short story on Lincoln's view from when after Lori threw stuff at him ( first person).**

Don't get me wrong, I felt pretty bad about what I had said at lunch. But making _Ronnie Anne_ cry?! What I said must have been pretty bad. But it was just a couple mindless insults, right?

 _"Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

 _That's when I snapped. I had to say **somthing** to get them off my back! So I decided to throw some insults together. It's not like I was being mean, right? I mean, I would never want to hurt her, but it's not like she was going to hear it, right?_

 _Wrong_

 _"Ronnie Anne is **not** my girlfriend! She's rude, gross, and totally anoying! I would rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo!"_

 _That's when Ronnie Anne gasped behind him..._

Now that I think about it, that was a horrible thing to say! Lori was right, I have to make it up to her! I just need to make her feel like the best person in the world!

How do you do that for sombody who you just made cry!

This is gonna take a LOT of planning...


End file.
